Empire Of The Rose
| rank = #5 | minimumpower = 1 | power = 95042.98 | powerstat = | infantry = 27439090 | vehicles = 316729 | aircraft = 3538 | navy = 7012 | ballistic missiles = 20 }} The Empire Of The Rose is a alliance which came into existence by a merger between the former alliances of Imperium and Order of the Rose on September 14, 2012. History The alliance is the product of a merger between Imperium and Order of the Rose. Before the merger, Imperium was an autocratic alliance led by the autocrat TokeMaster (now Chaos). Order of the Rose was a presidential democracy, and was led by their president Carter0912. Early Days The governments of the Imperium and the Order of the Rose had an IRC talk in early September 2012 about a potential merger that would take them together to enormous power. The terms were met by each party, and the merger took place on 14 September, forming a powerful alliance called the Empire Of The Rose. Other parties of Planet Anson approved the move by the two alliances positively, with individuals praising and uttering "o/ Empire of the Rose" and "All Hail Empire of the Rose". An initial government was set up to run the alliance in the beginning days, and Carter0912 became the first president of Rose. Rise to Power Soon after the merger, the alliance ranked #1 in-game, due to the addition of two large alliances. The Empire of the Rose had its first treaty, a protectorate, with the Helghast Empire, signed on 30 September 2012. It was soon followed by another treaty with the Helghans, a MDoAP. However, both treaties didn't last long, and the long friendship between Helghans and Rose deteriorated. The two alliances will be involved in a war later. Rose later made The New Beginning Accord with The Flock, an alliance which remained a long ally of Rose. The alliance was also involved in a treaty with the Galts Gulch. Sometime on 2nd December 2012, a friendly chat between leaders of Zombieland and a few members of Rose turned aggressive when a member of Rose reacted to a personal attack by Zombies, which they considered as an insult, and asked for an apology in return for peace. Rose defended their member, and soon war broke out between the two alliances the next day, joined by the Confederate States, Team Aqua and Galts Gulch. The war continued till 12th December, when white peace was declared, days before the reset. While in peacetime, Rose started rebuilding, and went on to have a treaty with the Galts Gulch, and a protectorate with the Circle of Furs. After tensions with the Helghast Empire increased in early March, Rose saw itself at war once again with Helghans on 10 March 2013. Peace was declared on 15 March when terms were met by both parties. War visited Rose once again 29th July 2013 in the shape of a new alliance called Reavers https://forums.pixelnations.net/topic/3648-reavers-recognize-empire-of-the-rose-acts-of-war/. This war is currently being contested and will be updated here upon it's conclusion. Foreign Relations Rose has zero treaties. Wars In total, the Empire of the Rose has been into three wars. Government Empire Of The Rose follows democratic process. The Emperor is in charge of the alliance. Elections take place every three months. There are four ministries whose ministers are appointed by the Emperor. *The Ministry of Internal Affairs, which is responsible for the admissions process, guides, recruitment and gathering internal information on the alliance. *The Ministry of Finances, which is responsible for aid and development programs. *The Ministry of Foreign Affairs, which is responsible for maintaining foreign relations and diplomatic connections with other alliances. The Minister of Foreign Affairs is expected to take a leading role in negotiations with other alliances. *The Ministry of War, which is responsible for managing Rose’s defensive and offensive capabilities as well maintaining these standards. Current Government The government of the Empire of the Rose as on June 1,2013: *'Emperor:' :dsherratt13 *'Minister of Internal Affairs:' :Brit *'Minister of Foreign Affairs:' :Shamz *'Minister of Defense:' :Raseem *'Minister of Finance:' :Keegoz Charter Article I: Admissions, Rights and Government ''' Membership of Empire of the Rose (henceforth referred to as ‘Rose’) and all associations thereof are entirely voluntary. Any member may leave Rose at will and cannot be prevented from doing so, but to rejoin the alliance they must re-apply. The admissions process for Rose is to be decided by the Minister of Internal Affairs, and he may waive or adjust sections of it as he sees fit for certain applicants; the only requirement is that there must be a process. The Emperor may veto any admissions decision. Every member of Rose has the inalienable right to vote in elections and referenda. A member also has the right to question Ministers and other persons of Government at their discretion. The Government of Rose shall here be defined as consisting of the following persons: the Emperor and the Ministers. One person may not occupy more than one government position at any time, unless otherwise stated. '''Article II: the Imperial Office The Emperor is the leader of Rose. They alone can appoint and dismiss Ministers. The Emperor may create other non-government offices and appoint persons to them; he may also abolish said offices. The Emperor may declare war and sign peace. An Emperor may resign. The Emperor approves treaties, and may annul them. Unless otherwise stated in this Charter, the Emperor may veto any decision or policy enacted by any person within the alliance. The Emperor sits for a term lasting three (3) months. After three months, the Imperial Office comes up for election. Any person who is currently a full member of Rose may stand in the election. These elections cannot be stopped by the Emperor or any other person in the alliance. The election shall consist of a 72-hour Campaign and Debate period, followed by a 72-hour poll. The candidate with the most votes wins. In the event of a tie, then a run-off shall be held between the tied candidates. This run-off will consist only of a 48-hour poll; the candidate with the most votes wins. If the run-off is inconclusive, then alliance seniority decides the winner. In the event of an Emperor resigning or being impeached, then an election shall be held to replace them. This election shall follow the format described above. The winner of this election serves a full three (3) month term. If the Emperor is impeached, the Ministers shall jointly administer the alliance in his stead until the election is concluded. Article III: the Ministries and Ministers The Ministers are responsible for handling and administrating their respective Ministries and all persons that serve within them. All Ministers are appointed by the Emperor. The internal structure of individual Ministries is the responsibility of its Minister. Every Minister answers to the Emperor. There shall initially be four Ministries, and in order for any more to be created this Charter must be amended. These initial Ministries are: The Ministry of Internal Affairs, which is responsible for the admissions process, guides, recruitment and gathering internal information on the alliance. The Ministry of Finances, which is responsible for aid and development programs. The Ministry of Foreign Affairs, which is responsible for maintaining foreign relations and diplomatic connections with other alliances. The Minister of Foreign Affairs is expected to take a leading role in negotiations with other alliances. The Ministry of War, which is responsible for managing Rose’s defensive and offensive capabilities as well maintaining these standards. Article IV: Impeachment and Inactivity The Emperor and the Ministers may all be impeached by the general membership. In order to begin this process, a member must start a thread calling for the Impeachment of an individual. A Call of Impeachment may not be against more than one person. Following its creation, this Call has 72 hours to gain the open and voiced support of four (4) other non-government members. If this is achieved, then the Call proceeds. There shall be an open 48-hour cross-examination period, where the accused may be questioned, followed by a 48-hour vote open to the entire membership. If 60% of cast votes are in favor, then the accused is impeached and removed from office. The accused continues to hold office for the duration of the impeachment process. The Emperor administers the cross-examination and public vote if a Minister is being impeached. If the Emperor is being impeached, then the Ministers decide amongst themselves who administers the process. The Emperor and the Minister of the Interior may remove inactive members from the alliance at will, according to a definition of inactivity decided between them. Members removed in this way must re-apply in order to rejoin the alliance. If an Emperor becomes inactive for more then seven (7) days without forewarning, then he is considered to have resigned and an election is held as per Article II. Article V: Amendments Any member of Rose may present an amendment for consideration. Once proposed, an amendment must be openly debated for at least 72 hours. The proposer may withdraw their proposal at any point in this debate. When appropriate, the amendment will then be subject to a 72-hour referendum open to the entire membership, with a majority of votes in favor required for the amendment to proceed. The Emperor’s assent is then required for the amendment to pass. Category:Project_Apple Category: Alliance Category:Project Pear